The Cardinal and the Falcon
by Tris16
Summary: A girl named Kira Jerlan attends the Trials under the name Kiran. Unlike Rune, she does not reveal herself and remains disgused as boy as an apprentice. Story begins at the same time as Four and Twenty Blackbirds. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bardic Voices series and anything else in it. It all belongs to Mercedes L:ackey.

Chapter One

Kiralene Jerlan, Kira for short, ran out of her uncle's inn with fiddle in hand and set out for the forest. The forest was believed to be haunted by the villagers and nobody stepped foot in it at night. During the day, the villagers didn't go much further than the edges to gather wood, other than Kira. She was the only one that actually went deep into the forest as it gave her a place to practice her fiddle and harp without her aunt or uncle interrupting her in the middle of it to help with some chore.

Five years ago, one of the village boys had gone into the woods on a dare. When he didn't turn up the next day, a band of brave villagers, armed with pitchforks and sticks, had gone in to investigate. The found the boy dead, a stab wound in the chest and a look of terror on his face. This further confirmed to the villagers that the woods were indeed haunted and thereafter nobody from Dormenth, except Kira, dared go more than a few yards in at most.

Kira was just about to climb up the oak tree where she normally practiced her fiddle when she paused. Near the roots of the tree it was strangely bare of grass, and it looked as something had been buried there within the past few days. Then she remembered the talk there had been the previous week about bandits and how the local Sire and other wealthy people in other places had been robbed. Kira paused, then bent down and dug up the bare spot with her hands and a stick. Soon she hit something hard and after another minute, unearthed a wooden box. She opened it to reveal a bright pile of silver coins, mixed in with some gold ones.

"It looks like the rumors of bandits are true," whispered Kira. "And they took advantage of the villagers' belief that the forest is haunted to bury some of their money here. Well, this money is going to solve how I'm to pay for proper music lessons. And give Adian a chance to escape as well." Adian was sixteen, two years older than Kira, and her brother. His ambition was to be a horse trader, and the past spring, one had offered him a chance to be partner if he had some money. Adian, however, had no money, other than a few copper coins left from Mother's dowry, and he and Kira knew that their uncle would never give him any money.

Kira emptied most of the coins in her apron, then reburied the now mostly empty box. She then set out for her secret cave formed by tree roots over a bluff. Once there, she spread out her apron and gazed at the heap of coins. "This is so unexpected," she murmered.

When Kira was nine, her and Adian's father had died. Their mother had then taken them to live at the inn, owned by her sister and brother-in-law. Their mother had fallen ill two years later and died as well. Aunt Jina and Uncle Borlan had let Kira and Adian stay on condition that Kira played her harp and fiddle in the evenings and Adian helped out in the inn and stable. Kira was not at all content with her life. She loved her music and wanted to take it further. A Guild Minstrel who had stopped by once on his way to a job with a Sire, had told her that if she wasn't a girl, she could, with the proper lessonings, attend the Bardic Guild Trials. He had then told her about the Trials and Guild immunity.

After that, it was her dream to attend the Trials and become a Guild Bard, rather than a Free Bard like the musicians with bird names. However, there was no way that her uncle would let her have proper lessons, much less pay for them. Kira also knew perfectly well that even if the woods were indeed haunted, there was practically no chance that she could play for ghosts and get a windfall of gold like in the song "Fiddler Girl." But now finding what appeared to be some bandits' store of treasure just solved all of her and Adian's problems.

She quickly counted the coins and came up with fifty-eight silver ones and seventeen gold. The gold coins and thirty of the silver went into a belt that Kira created from a strip torn form her apron. The remaining silver went into another belt. She carefully tied the gold and silver money belt under her clothes, then put the all silver one in her fiddle case. She then went back to her oak tree and got ready to practice.

Kira had just finished tuning and had spent five minutes thinking over what songs to practice when a noise interrupted her thoughts. She peered through the lower branches to see a group of five men and three horses loaded with heavy packs. The men did not look like nice people and she held still, praying that she wouldn't sneeze and betray that she there.

One of the men, probably the leader, said, "We'll set up camp here. And nobody'll be bothering us like that foolish boy did five years ago."

The others chuckled. "But 'e learned better, dinnit 'e, Chief?" asked one. "We killed 'im an' those stupid villagers think they got proof that the woods are 'aunted. But it's only haunted by bandits."

The leader nodded. "Set up camp, then we go down to the village inn and buy some drinks."

Kira, normally brave and fearless, felt a tremble of fear pass through her body. She had no wish to die like that boy did, and if the brigands found her, that was what exactly would happen. She quickly stuffed her handkerchief in her mouth to muffle any noise if she accidentally made any and watched. After what seemed liked hours, the group of five robbers had set up camp and left for the village. After she was sure that they'd left the woods, Kira climbed down from the tree and returned to the inn.

When the inn closed for the night, Kira dragged her brother Adian into her room and in a whisper, told him all about the bandits and the money she had dug up. Then she handed him the silver money belt. "Take this. It should be enough for you to be able to accept that horse trader's offer and buy your way into his string. As for me, I'm going to run away to Nolton and get my music lessons."

Adian looked down at his younger sister. "So you can fulfill your dream of becoming a Bard? You'll do well, Kira. You can achieve what I can't. I wanted to be a musician once, but I was terrible at fiddle. My 'music', if you can call it that, was mostly squawks and screeches. The Free Bards tired teaching me, but gave up when they couldn't make any headway with me. So I turned the fiddle over to you and you've succeeded where I couldn't. The same happened when our parents bought that harp.Well, at least I'm good with horses."

He bid his sister good-bye and went to his room. Kira then quickly packed two skirts, three pairs of breeches, three shirts, two vests, two bodices, her nightshift, a winter cloak, her underthings, her two books, a wooden bowl and mug, a hat, a knife and spoon, rosin for the bow, and her mother's wedding ring and necklace in a shawl and her bedding. Once everyone was asleep, she opened her window and climbed out onto the kitchen roof with her pack and instrument cases. After tossing the pack down, she and her instruments climbed down the nearby tree. After shouldering her pack, she set out for Nolton and soon left Dormenth behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The journey took two weeks nbefore Kira reached Nolton. During that time, she traveled during the day and at night played at inns for room and board. The inns she played at were the type like her uncle's inn, where she felt most comfortable playing. She did not play at grand inns, the kind wealthy people stayed at, or the ones where traders who had at least a two horse string stayed. Twice there were no inns, so she stayed at a Church hostel. That was the only time she wore skirts, perferring to wear breeches the rest of time and being taken for a boy. Fortunately, she was tall for her age and not a beauty, so the boy guise was easy to pull off.

Before Kira reached the gate, she hid behind a tree and pulled on a skirt over her breeches. The guard could very well mistake her for a boy and he'd be surprised, at the very least, when she told him her name was Kiralene. She then joined the line entering the city. When it was her turn, the guard asked, "Name?"

"Kiralene Jerlan," she responded, then added that she was from the village of Dormenth.

The guard made a note of it on his clipboard, then asked, "Free, indentured, or Guild?" She told him that she was free, then said her profession was musician, not Guild. He made another note, then asked if she was passing through or planning to stay for a while. She told him she was planning to stay for awhile, then he handed her a chit, warned her that she had three days to get a permit, and told her where she could and couldn't play.

Kira then entered the city and walked about the streets. Some things surprised her, like the street-sweepers and the cart with the leaky barrel to wash away whatever the sweepers missed. Then she realized that there were more people in the city to create waste and therefore get sick unless it was cleaned up. She shook her head at not having realized it at first, then found a friendly-looking constable and asked him for directions to music shops.

He took a scrap of paper, drew a crude map, and pointed out three music shops where she could get lessons. Kira thanked him and set out on her way. The first shop was in a wealthy area and one look in the window convinced her that she was not going to get her lessons there. The instruments displayed probably cost twice as much as her fiddle and harp combined, and lessons were bound to be just as expensive. Kira turned and headed for the second shop, which turned out to be a shabbier, but still respectable, district.

Over the door was written "Perran Music and Book Shop." In the window was a smaller sign that read, "Music lessons available." She entered to find a man a few years older than her father shelving books and a woman her aunt's age tuning a harp. The woman looked up and smiled when Kira entered. She had curly hair like Kira, only hers was black instead of reddish-brown, and very kind emerald green eyes. "Hello, my dear. How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for music lessons, ma'am," replied Kira nervously.

The woman set down the harp and smiled. "That my husband and I can help you with."

The man, who had graying brown hair and twinkling brown eyes, shelved the last book, then turned to Kira. "I am Nicolas Perran and she is my beloved wife Leanna. We are both skilled enough to give you lessons."

Leanna got up and said, "Come with us to the back room, dear. We'll have some tea and you can tell us your story."

Kira hesitated, but Leanna and Nicolas seemed nice and something about them reminded her of her parents. She nodded and followed them to the back room, telling them that her name was Kiralene Jerlan, Kira for short.

Once in the back room, Leanna put the teakettle on the stove and gestured Kira to a chair that had a faded and patched cushion on the seat. "Now, do tell us your story, Kira. And please just call me Leanna, or Mother Leanna, and my husband Nicolas."

Kira nodded, then told her story, including how she had dug up the chest of coins and the bandits. Leanna gave her a sharp look then. "I suppose that is how you're paying for lessons, Kira? Well, you'll be putting it to better use than those bandits would. And since you don't know who the rightful owners are, I suppose you have the right to keep it for your own use."

Nicolas then had Kira play some songs on her harp and fiddle. When she was done, he said quietly, "You have talent. A great deal of talent. You could certianly become a great Bard with the peoper learning. In fact, you're better than Mandy ever was on harp."

"Who's Mandy?" asked Kira curiously.

Leanna suddenly looked sad. "Mandy was our daughter. She was so in love with music and wanted to attend the Guild Trials like you did. We were playing to let her go disguised as a boy once she turned fourteen or fifteen, but she took ill three years ago with pnuemonia when she was thirteen and went to be with the Sacrificed God. She could play fiddle, harp, and lute."

"Oh," said Kira. not knowing what to say.

Leanna wiped away a tear, then smiled brightly. "But now you are here, and you're much like her. Not in looks, of course, but you have her gift and love of music. Nicolas and I will teach you."

"I will teach you how to read and write music," said Nicolas. "My music skill is enough to be good at the basics and at teaching them, but I can't go much higher. I can recognize talent, though, and I see that you have a great deal of it, like Mandy did."

"And I will work with you on harp and fiddle and help you improve on them," said Leanna. "If it weren't for the fact that I am female, I could have attended the Trials when I was your age."

They agreed on a price for a years lessons, then Kira removed her money belt and handed over all the gold coins and ten of the silver. Leanna exchanged looks with her husband, then said, "Now, you will need a place to stay. Nicolas and I have decided to let you live with us. We have the room Mandy had open. It hasn't been touched since she died, except for my keping it clean, but I think I am ready to let it be used again. Especially when it's being used by a girl after her own heart."

Kira opened her mouth in shock. "But-Mistress Leanna, I can't! Well, at least let me pay you for room and board."

"You won't pay a penny," said Nicolas firmly. "If you feel that there has to be some payment for living here, then you can help us out in the shop mornings. But not every morning. You said you planned to busk and you may do so every other day."

Kira saw that there was no point in protesting further and gave in. Nicolas and Leanna then proceeded to explain the tax and tithe and their purpose. Kira saw that taxes were necessary, since it paid for things like the street sweepers and constables. However, she couldn't see any purpose in the tithe, unless it got into the hands of uncorrupt priests like Father Crowley back in Dormenth.

When they finished, Leanna showed Kira up to Mandy's old room. It was small, with just enough room for a narrow bed, a washstand, a chest for clothes, a tiny wood/coal stove, a little table and chair, and a bookcase. Next to the bookcase hung a harp and fiddle and on top of the clothes chest sat a lute. "Those instruments were Mandy's," said Leanna quietly. "They haven't been touched since her death. We did have a Doctor tend her, but he couldn't save her. I suppose it was God's will. I'm sure she's happy up in Heaven, making music for God and the saints. Don't ever repeat what I just said. Most of the Church clerics would condemn me for blasphemy if they heard it."

She dropped a kiss on Kira's cheek, then hurried out of the room. Kira unpacked her things and got settled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next day, Kira bought her permit and paid her tax and tithe, two pennies each. Then she returned to the shop, where she helped Nicolas while Leanna gave a girl named Sarina her music lesson. An hour later, Sarina left and Leanna came out to the front. Not long after, a boy showed up for his lesson and Nicolas led him to the back room to teach. Leanna told Kira some more about her daughter Mandy as they waited for customers to arrive and tended the shop.

After lunch was Kira's lesson. Nicolas began by teaching Kira how to read music. Then Leanna worked with her on harp. Kira dispaired of ever being able to read music that had mutiple notes that were meant to be played at once, but Nicolas and Leanna assured her that she would learn in time. She was able to pick up the simple things fairly easily and could read a very simple piece of music for harp.

A few days later, Kira went out to busk She found an unoccupied corner next to a stall. A couple, obviously husband and wife, ran the stall and sold cider and meat pies. The man shrugged when Kira asked if she could play there and the woman said, "You may as long as you don't drive off the custom, lad." Kira, who was wearing breeches, realized that the woman had mistaken her for a boy. She let it pass, since she would have to be disguised as a boy for the Trials anyway, and set up.

About an hour later, Kira noticed that the man was nodding absently along with her music, while the woman tapped her finger in time when she wasn't dispensing cider. Another hour passed and Kira took a short break. The woman leaned over and tossed a half-penny into her hat, then handed over a mug of cider. "It's free, lad. As a thank-you for your music. What is your name?"

Kira replied, "Kiran," since she didn't want to reveal that she was a girl.

The woman smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Kiran. I am Mistress Drina and my husband is Master Thom." She peered into Kira's hat and said, "You can trade your pins with us for some lunch later." She turned to her husband and a whispered conversation with him. Then she turned back and said, "We'll give you a pie for twenty pins and a mug of cider for fifteen."

As it would save Leanna and Nicolas the cost of her lunch, Kira accepted. After the second bell for nuncheon, she counted her pins and came up with thirty-seven, which she traded for one pie and a mug of cider. When she finished, she took her leave.

The days and weeks passed. Kira improved on her harp and fiddle and became proficient in reading and writing music. Leanna began to work with Kira on voice. For composition, however, she would need a different teacher. Unfortunately, the only ones that could teach her were either in the Church or part of a House. Luckily, Nicolas had a cousin who in the Church and he was able to recommend Kira to join Brother Pell's class.

The class had seven students, including Kira. Brother Pell turned out to be a sour, disagreeable man who only had a love of music and possibly being uncorrupt to redeem him. He consulted a list in his hand and said, "Markus Dellan of Nolton."

"Here, sir," said a timid-looking boy with brown hair, raising his hand.

"And why are you here. Markus Dellan?" asked Brother Pell, no expression at all on his face.

The boy stammered, "I-I want t-to learn how to c-c-compose, s-sir."

Brother Pell nodded, but there was a look of annoyance on his face. "Perrin Corthen of Nolton."

A boy with blond hair that stuck up a little and blue eyes raised his hand. "Here, sir," he said boldly.

"And why are you here, Perrin Corthen?" asked Brother Pell.

"Because I find that I have a difficult time writing down music the way I hear it in my head, sir. I also am not very good at composing lyrics. I wish to learn what you have to teach me on composition and be more than a common musician if it is in me and if it's God's will."

Brother Pell looked a bit intrigued and said, "Good answer. Kiran Jerlan of Nolton."

Kira raised her hand and said, "Here, sir." When he asked her why she was here, she gave an answer similar to Perrin's. Brother Pell nodded and said, "Good answer as well. Shaun Lerant of Nolton."

It soon became obvious to Kira that Brother Pell had formed an opinion of them after listening to their answers. She and Perrin seemed to be the only ones who had given Brother Pell a favorable impression.

Several classes later, Perrin came over to Kira. "Hello, Kiran. I'm Perrin. Um, would you like to talk someplace?"

Kira raised a brow, then accepted. They went out and found a public house, where they took a small table and ordered some cider. Perrin then said, "You're really smart and serious about compostion, unlike the other students, Kiran. What do you plan to do later on?"

"Thank you, Perrin. I plan to attend the Guild Trials," replied Kira.

"Really? I do, too. My sister Carly also wants to attend, since she's my equal in music, but since she's a girl, she can't. And she can't disguise herself as a boy, since they started checking after that one girl disguised herself as a boy and attended the Trials."

Kira froze and wondered if this would put an end to her ambitions. Perrin continued, "Well, I heard they stopped checking after the great Kingsford Fire happened, but Carly wants to be on the safe side. I think she plans to join the Free Bards if she can't be part of the Guild."

Kira relaxed a bit. If the Guild had stopped checking, then she could enter the Trials and not be found out. "It's terrible that girls aren't allowed to be part of the Guild, Perrin."

Perrin nodded. "I'm glad you think the way I do, Kiran. Carly wanted to be part of Brother Pell's class, but he refused her on the grounds that she'd get married someday and waste his teaching. So I have to pass on what I learn to her." He drained the last of his cider, then said, "I have to go now, Kiran. I'll see you next class." He paid for his cider and left. Kira paid for her cider and then left as well.

Author's Note: Happy Thanksgiving to those living in the States. I had this typed up beforehand and am taking a quick break from helping my mom in the kitchen. Don't expect any more updates today, since I'll be busy spending time with my family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Perrin turned up later with a permit pinned to his vest several days later and joined Kira frequently in busking. She didn't have the heart to refuse him, and he was nice and friendly. After the first morning they busked together, Kira found that Perrin was just as good on harp as she was and her ability on lute seemed to be as good as her ability on fiddle. The two of them divided the money they earned and the owners of the stall gave them free cider and traded pies for pins.

Aftere busking together several times, Perrin brought his sister Carly and introduced her to Kira. Carly had blonde hair, but hers was wavy, and her eyes were a deep blue that looked almost violet. She was a year younger than Kira and Perrin, being only fourteen. Kira looked at Carly and saw that she could attract the eye of just about any boy, for she was quite pretty.

Some talk revealed that Carly and Perrin's father was a silversmith and their mother ran a dress shop. The two also had a twin brother and sister, age ten. They had no interest in becoming musicians and the twin boy would likely take over as silversmith when the father retired. Kira did not reveal she was a girl, even though she was becoming friends with them, simply because there was the slight chance that they could betray her to Brother Pell or stop her from attending the Trials.

When summer came, Nicolas and Leanna pronounced Kira ready to attend the Trials. Kira didn't really want to leave them, but the two wouldn't let her put it off for another year. She went to Brother Pell and explained the reason for her leaving. He actually cracked a smile and told her that out of all his students, she and Perrin were the ones that he would have chosen to send to the Guild Trials. She was quite pleased with that.

Kira arrived at the Kingsford Faire the day before the Trials were due to start. Kingsford had finally finished rebuilding since the great fire two years ago and so the Faire was being held there again. She was able to find a cheap inn to stay at. After leaving her pack in her room, (she had nothing valuable in it, just her clothes and two books) she went out into the Faire to look around and get some lunch. At a cook tent, she ran into Perrin and Carly. They were happy to see her. "Hello, Kiran," said Perrin. "Are you here for the Trials? I'm here for them too."

Carly grinned. "I hope the two of you do well. I've just joined the Free Bards. I've tried talking Perrin to joining as well, but he won't. He's so stubborn and contrary at times. Perrin says he won't join unless he fails the Trials or discovers that the Guild isn't something he wants. What about you, Kiran? Will you change your mind and join the Free Bards?"

"I'm of the same mind as Perrin," responded Kira. The three bought some supper and talked while they ate. Carly revealed that she had taken the bird name "Dove", since all Free Bards took bird names.

The next day, Kira signed up for the Trials. She gave out her name and that her instruments were harp, primary, and fiddle, secondary. Then she said, " First day, 'That Wild Ocean', accompanied by harp, primary. Second day, 'The Lament of Lady Esme', accompanied by fiddle, secondary. Third day, 'The Haunted Woods', original, accompanied by harp, primary."

She then took a seat at one of the wooden benches. Several minutes later, Perrin sat down next to her. He played at mid-morning and his song was 'Spellbound Captive.' He played quite well on his lute and Kira saw that several of the other entrants had worried expressions on their faces. She played next and the same expressions appeared when she was done as well.

Perrin had stayed to hear her play and whispered, "Great job, Kiran." They then packed up and left the tent. Carly was out busking with another Free Bard named Nightjar. They watched the two play for awhile and dropped a copper penny each in the hat at the conclusion of two songs. Then Kira went out to explore the Faire and Perrin went his own way.

Late in the afternoon, the results were posted. Kira was extremely pleased to discover she was second, right under Perrin. She then had dinner with Perrin and Carly, who congratulated her brother and Kira on their results. A Free Bard namded Heron joined them halfway through. He gave Kira a sharp look and asked, "Are you from the village of Dormenth? You look familar."

Kira nodded catiously. Heron continued. "Wouldn't you rather join the Free Bards? it;'s better than what you're doing. Haven't you heard about Lady Lark?"

"Do you mean the girl who disguised herself as a boy to attend the Trials five years ago and is now wife to the Laurel Bard of Birnam?" asked Perrin.

Heron nodded. "She was beaten, had her instruments smashed, and thrown out after she revealed herself right after she was made first place."

Kira looked directly at Heron. "I have heard about her, and she made the mistake of revealing herself right after. If she had waited until she became a Master, then she could have become a Guild apprentice. I am not foolish enough to make the mistake she did and I won't join the Free Bards unless I fail to become an apprentice or realize that the Guild isn't for me."

Perrin gave Kira a sharp look at her words and began wondering if she was a girl. _Kiran doesn't seem to be a girl_, he thought. _But what he just said about not being foolish enough to make the mistake Lady Lark did is puzzling. Well, if Kiran is really a girl, I won't betray him or her. Girls have every right to join the Bardic Guild. They can be good musicians._

Kira had no idea what Perrin was thinking at all. She quickly ate her last bite of meat pie, drained her cider, and picking up her instruments, left the cook tent.

The enxt day, the entrants played in order from lowest to highest, which meant she had to sit for the entire morning before it was her turn to play. After her was Perrin, who played 'My Lover's Eyes'. When the results were posted, Kira say she was still at second place, under Perrin.

The third day, she played her original song, the haunted woods. It began:

_In the small village of Dormenth_

_There is a forest nearby._

_But nobody dares go far in._

_Do you know the reason why?_

_'Tis believed the woods are haunted_

_That's what the villagers say _

_And that is the reason why none_

_Dare go in by night or day._

She went on to sing about how a foolish boy had gone in on a dare and had been found dead the next day, confirming that the woods were indeed haunted. She repeated the "'Tis believed the woods are haunted" verse, then revealed how the forest was only haunted by bandits. She then ended with:

_I stop and then dig up a chest_

_Open it and lo, behold!_

_Inside there is a pile of _

_Coins of bright silver and gold._

When she finished, the judges nodded approving and one with the silver ribbon of a minstrel actually clapped. Kira sat down and listened as Perrin performed his Orginial song, titled, "The Cat Came Back." It was a comic song about how a silly man had tried to get rid of his cat seven times, but each time the cat returned to him. The same judge who had clapped for Kira stifled laughter and clapped for Perrin when he was done.

Later that afternoon, the results were announced. A judge stood up and said, "First place, and first apprenticeship as Bard, Kiran Jerlan. Second place, and second apprenticeship, Perrin Corthen. And third place, and third apprenticeship, Arden Reslend."

Another judge stood up and said, "Kiran, Perrin, and Arden, please come here tomorrow morning. Your Bard Masters will be waiting for you here."

Perrin turned to Kira and whispered, "Congratulations on making first place, Kiran. We'll be seeing each other again, since we're both apprentices."

The next morning, Kira arrived at the tent the same time Arden did. Perrin was already there. A minute later, two Bards walked in. A middle-aged man with red hair starting to gray and stern gray eyes strode over to Perrin and Kira. "I am Master Merridan. Kiran and Perrin, I am taking you as my apprentices."

Kira blinked in surprise. "Don't Masters normally take one apprentice at a time?"

"Don't be a fool!" snapped Master Merridan. "We can take two or three apprentices if we so choose. Masters of other guilds can take more than one apprentice. You two happen to be the best, and I only take the best. Now go get your things."

When Kira and Perrin blinked and din't move, Master Merridan barked, "Are you two deaf? I said to go get your things! We are going to the Guildhall. I only stay at the Faire long enough to pick my apprentices." He watched as the two gathered their packs and instruments. Then as an afterthought, "I am supposed to check you two to make sure that neither of you are girls. They just resumed the practice this year after stopping when the Great Kingsford Fire happened. However, I have no patience for such things. My opinion is that it doesn't matter who makes the music as long as the music is good. I would teach a worm if it made good music. Therefore, I shall report to the Guild council that neither of you are girls in disguise, not that I expect one or both of you are. Come."

He led them out the tent and headed for the Guildhall, which was some distance away in Kingsford itself. Once at the Guildhall, he led them up to his suite of rooms on the second floor. "The room we are now in is the room where I will teach you. That door to the right leads to the room the two of you will share, which is connected to the bathroom. The bathroom is connected to my room as well. The door in front of you leads to my room and you two are not to go in unless I say so or it is an emergency. The door to the left leads to my sitting room."

He then summoned a servant and asked him to bring lunch for the three of them. Kira and Perrin went into their room and put their packs and instruments inside. Then they came out just as three servants showed up, a tray of food each. Master Merridan said, "Kiran and Perrin, for today you will take your meals in here. It won't happen again unless I keep you at your lessons past a meal. Starting tomorrow, you will take your meals in the dining hall with the other apprentices."

After lunch, Master Merridan said, "The two of you unpack and get settled in your room this afternoon. Tomorrow you will begin your lessons. Oh, and I expect my apprentices to be clean, so make use of the bathing room when I am not." He disappeared into his room.

As Kira was unpacking, Perrin looked at her and asked bluntly, "You're a girl, aren't you? I figured you must be one when you told Heron that you wouldn't make the same mistake Lady Lark did. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. If I did, Carly would have a fit and probably disown me as her brother, though she would be glad to have you become a Free Bard. Not that I would betray you, since I believe females can be good musicians and have every right to be part of the Guild."

Kira had jumped when Perrin first spoke. By the time he was done, she had calmed down and said, "Thank you, Perrin."

Perrin shrugged. "It's a good thing Master Merridan doesn't have patience with checking and doesn't care who makes music as long as it's good. Otherwise you could have been found out."

"I was worried until he said that," admitted Kira. "Oh, my real name is-"

"Don't tell me," interrupted Perrin. "Just in case I slip up and call you by it in front of someone."

Kira nodded and she and Perrin finished unpacking.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The next morning, Master Merridan knocked on the door and woke them up. Perrin grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom to dress and wash up, saving Kira the problem of dressing. When they were done, they went down to the first floor, where another apprentice named Corven Marsh directed them the dining hall. Inside were two long tables and a counter with a windo leading from the kitchen where servants handed out food.

Each apprentice got a tray and servants put a bowl of porridge, two slices of bread and cheese, an apple, and a mug of milk on each tray. Kira and Perrin then sat down at the end of a table with Corven and three other boys. The three were Stephan Elliend, Matrim Strends, and Derran Jessarn. Matrim, Mat for short, was seventeen. Stephan and Derran were both eighteen. Corven was sixteen like Kira and Perrin. Mat and Corven were second year apprentices, while Stephan and Derran had been apprentices for two years and next year would become journeymen.

All four boys were very friendly. Mat had Master Eldan and Corven had Master Rolan, both of whom were friends with Master Merridan. Stephan and Derran had Master Jonim, who was one of Master Eldan's old apprentices.

When breakfast was over, Kira and Perrin went upstairs, where Master Merridan was waiting in the practice room with a lute and fiddle. "The two of you will be able to play all the instruments I can play when I am done with you. They are: lute, fiddle, harp, mandolin, and guitar. To start, you will learn lute, Kiran, and you will learn fiddle, Perrin."

He then had Kira teach Perrin the basics for fiddle while he watched and offered advice or corrected her. After an hour and a half, he then had Perrin teach Kira the basics for lute. The lesson ended at noon and Kira and Perrin went downstairs for lunch.

After lunch, Master Merridan gave them a complicated harp piece and had them practice it. He was a demanding and strict taskmaster, but fairly patient when he corrected them. When he was satisfied that they could play the piece well, he had them work on voice. Kira forgot herself and sang the song in her normal contralto, the equivalent of a boy's soprano.

When she finished, Master Merridan frowned and asked, "How old are you, Kiran?"

"Sixteen, Master Merridan," responded Kira, confused by the question.

"And when was your last birthday?" continued Master Merridan.

"In the beginning to April, Master Merridan," replied Kira.

"And it is July, three months later," muttered Master Merridan. "I find it odd that you can still sing a boy's soprano. Surely your voice should have broken by now." Neither Kira or Perrin caught what he said.

Master Merridan then said, "Voice lesson is over for the day. I have something else I wish to teach you. Have you heard of someone named Rune of Westhaven? About five years ago, she disguised herself as a boy and attended the Trials. She won first place and I was all set to take her as my apprentice when she foolishly revealed that she was a girl right after she was announced. Actually, the judge said, 'First place, and first apprenticeship, Rune of Westhaven, son of Stara of Westhaven.' She then says, 'Pardon my lord, it's not son, it's daughter.' As you can imagine, the judges were furious. I was the only Bard not involved in beating her."

He looked angry. "Fools, the judges were! Just because Rune was female doesn't make her less of a musician. Of course, she was also foolish to reveal herself. If she had kept quiet until after she became a Master Bard, then I would have had the pleasure of teaching her. Instead, I had to settle for second best, who was named firt after Rune was cast out. I almost left the Guild then, you know. My friends talked me out of it and told me to teach other apprentices to accept female apprentices."

He sighed. "It wasn't the first time I almost left the Guild. I almost left about fifteen years ago. There was a Bard who took his two apprentices into his bed and used them. When he was done, the boys weren't fit to be apprentices anymore, much less Bards. And the head of the Guild didn't think it was anything deserving punishment. I almost left, but in the end got together with my three friends and vowed to never behave so abominably and teach our apprentices to be the same. Master Gwydain actually left over the matter. I suppose he's the founder of the Free Bards."

Master Merridan then looked sternly at Kira and Perrin. "Think over on what I have told you." He then got up and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next morning, in the middle of the lesson, there was knock on the door. "Come in!" called Master Merridan. looking slightly annoyed. When the door opened and he saw who it was, he looked even more annoyed. A Guild Bard, plump and oily with good living, walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Merridan, you never reported on the two apprentices you took," he said. "So are one or both of them girls in disguise?"

"No they are not, Bestif," snapped Master Merridan. "Now I kindly ask you to leave my room and find something else to do."

"I'm in no hurry," said Bestif with a sneer. "I don't have anything else to do."

"Well, you could be at the Faire," said Master Merridan acidly. "Oh wait, you can't go to the Faire because you got yourself banned from it. It serves you right for being stupid enough to collaborate with a corrupt priest just so you could have revenge on the Free Bards, not that they ever did anything to you. Now please leave, Bestif. You are interrupting my lesson."

"I want to stay and hear your apprentices, Merridan," said Bestif. "I haven't heard them play or sing before."

Well, it's your fault for getting yourself banned from the Faire, Bestif," snapped Master Merridan. "Fine, you can listen to my apprentices perform for a few minutes if it will make you go away after. Oh, Kiran will not be singing for you today. He has a cold and his voice is not at its best." He turned and gave Kira and Perrin a look that said to follow his lead.

Kira instantly faked a very convincing sneeze and mimicked the stuffed up tone she normally had during a cold as she said, "It's true, Master Bestif. I have a cold."

Master Merridan nodded. "You see? Kiran and Perrin, please play 'My Lover's Eyes.' Perrin, you will have to sing all the verses due to Kiran's cold."

When Kira and Perrin were done playing, Bestif said, "Very good. Would you be willing to let me take one of your apprentices off your hands, Merridan?"

Master Merridan gave him an icy glare. "No, I am not," he said in a tone that sounded colder than an icy winter storm. "Now I ask that you leave my rooms immediately."

Bestif shrugged. "All right then. I have to report the Head of the Guild anyway and tell him your apprentices aren't girls in disguise."

Once Bestif had left, Master Merridan turned to Kira and Perrin. "That is an example of a corrupt Guild Bard. I do not want you two to turn out like him. And Kiran, do not sing in a boy's soprano ever again, lest someone like him hear you and ask if would be willing to remain one for the rest of your life. Or get suspicious and wonder if you're really a girl. Perrin, if you ever mention to anyone that Kiran might be a girl, I will personally make sure that you are cast out from the Guild. Is that clear, both of you?" Kira and Perrin nodded quickly. "Good. Lesson resumed."

After lunch, Master Merridan had them practice lute and fiddle for two hours, then gave them leave to do what they wished as long as they didn't bother him unless it was absolutely necessary. Kira and Perrin decided to check out the library. A servant directed them there. Mat and Corvin were in the library, doing some research on composing. They greeted Kira and Perrin cheerfully and the four talked for a few minutes before returning to their work. Kira and Perrin each checked out two books and then returned to their room to begin reading.

The next afternoon there was no lessons, as Master Merridan took Kira and Perrin to the Faire. "I have some business to attend to with the Church and I don't want you just lounging about in my rooms." He reached into his belt purse and handed them each five copper pennies and a silver penny. "Go amuse yourself for three hours. Then meet me here."

Kira and Perrin wandered the Fairegrounds and came across Carly busking. After listening to a couple of songs, they bid Carly hello and dropped a copper penny each into her hat. They continued on thier way and an hour later, Kira spotted her brother Adian. "Adian!' she exclaimed, running over.

Adian turned and saw Kira. "Kira! What are you doing here?"

Kira explained about how she had just become a Guild Apprentince, then introduced Perrin and that he knew she was a girl and wasn't going to tell. Adian grinned. "That's good." Kira then told Adian about Master Merridan and finally asked what Adian was doing at the Faire.

"Well, thanks to the money you found, I was able to buy my way onto Master Harrin's business. I've been doing quite well and came to the Kingsford Faire to sell a string of horses." He led the two to a cook tent and they continued their conversation over some rolls and cider. After an hour, Adian reluctantly stood up. "I have to go now. It was nice meeting you, Perrin. And I am very happy to have been able to see you again, sister mine. Good luck, Kira. I mean Kiran. I know you'll make a great Bard someday."

Kira and Perrin wandered the Faire for another hour, then went to met Master Merridan, who showed up a few minutes later. They then returned to the Guildhall.

Three weeks passed and Master Merridan declared Kira proficent enough on lute and Perrin proficient enough on fiddle so that they only needed more practice, not lessons. He had them move on to guitar. As guitar wasn't too different from lute, Perrin didn't have much problem learning it. Kira had more difficulty, as harp and fiddle were very different from guitar and she had only just learned lute. Master Merridan was a patient teacher, if a strict and demanding one, so Kira slowly made progress. She was quite relieved to have gotten him for her Bard Master and every night thanked the Sacrificed God that she hand't ended up with a Bard Master like Master Bestif.

During the three weeks, Kira and Perrin became even closer friends. One day during the fourth week, Kira realized that prehaps she was developing feelings beyond friendship for Perrin. He was aslo devloping feelings for Kira, but unlike her, he hadn't realized it, though he did snap at Mat and Corvin a few times when they were good-naturedly teasing Kira during meals. Mat didn't dwell on it, but Kira noticed Corvin looking thoughtful after the third time and told Perrin to stop defending her right after lunch, reminding him that it was only friendly teasing.

When two months had passed, Master Merridan began the mandolin lessons. Kira had finally gotten the hang of playing such stringed instruments and learned mandolin more quickly than she had guitar. Master Merridan was extremely pleased with her progress and the days continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

One day, after he had been an apprentice for almost a year, Perrin came to the realization that prehaps he liked Kira as more than a friend. At first he wondered if it was a brotherly/sisterly relationship, then realized it wasn't when he had a dream of kissing Kira and then asking her to marry him. Perrin was unsure of what to do. He couldn't exactly show his emotions, especially in public, and it was possible that Kira felt differently about him and only looked upon him as a friend or brother. Perrin had a sleepless night agonizing over it, and as a consequence played badly during lessons the next day.

Kira, in the meantime, began having nightmares. All of them involved someone, sometimes Corven, other times Mat or Stephan, finding out she was a girl. The ones with Corven and Mat ended up with them telling the Guild, who beat her, smashed her instruments, and threw her out, then brought Master Merridan and Perrin in for questioning. The nightmares with Stephan involved her begging him not to reveal her and him agreeing, on the condition that she do whatever he asked. Then it shifted to her being forced to go to his room at night, where he took her into his bed. Those nightmares ended up with her eventually becoming pregnant and fleeing the Guild to escape being found out.

After the third nightmare, where her moans and pleas woke Perrin up, Kira was forced to tell him about her nightmares. Perrin looked worried. "Why are you having these nightmares, Kira? It's been almost a year, and the only people here who know you're a girl is me and Master Merridan. And we're certainly not going to betray you. Are you afraid that our friends will find out?"

"I don't know," said Kira. "I don't see them betraying me or taking me into their beds. I mean, their Bard masters are friends with Master Merridan and they think like him and will have taught their apprentices to be the same."

Perrin took Kira into his arms and sighed. "But is possible that our friends could be different." He looked at her face, which still had a frightened look. On an impulse, he leaned his head forward and gently kissed her on the lips. Kira froze, then tenatively returned the kiss. "You like me then," said Perrin when they broke apart. "I mean more than a friend."

Kira nodded slowly. "I've been harboring feelings for you for the past few months, Perrin," she said quietly.

"I think I have too, though I haven't realized until these last couple of weeks," replied Perrin. "But we're going to have to keep this a secret. If someone found out, they'd either realize you were a girl, or think we like boys and condem us for this sin."

Kira nodded and the two kissed again. Finally they went back to bed. However, this did not mean and end to the nightmares, though. Kira continued having them and her seventh one woke Master Merridan. He strode into the room to find Perrin had lit the candle and was shaking Kira awake. "What is going on, Perrin? Is Kiran having a nightmare?"

Kira sat up, gasping. "Oh, it was horrid!" She suddenly spotted Master Merridan and shut her mouth.

He dragged a chair over to her bed and said impatiently, "You can tell me about your nightmare, Kiran. I'm not going to broadcast the contents of it to anyone."

Kira, shaking, slowly began talking. "I dreamed that I was in the library when Stephan came over to me and hissed, 'I know you're really a girl.' I tried to deny it, but he wouldn't listen and threatened to expose me. I begged him not to and he said he wouldn't if I came to his room that night. I did and-" She burst into tears and couldn't continue for a few minutes. Finally she composed herself and said, "Stephan forced me to undress and get into bed, where he proceeded to-well, you know what I mean. He made me do this every night except when I had my monthlies. Perrin woke me up not long after."

Master Merridan frowned. "Are you afraid that someone will find out and betray you? Particularly your friends? Kiran, I doubt your friends would betray you, but you do have a point. Tomorrow I will speak with my friends and have them check their students and ascertain where they lie. I'm not going to tell them about you, of course. The less people that know about you the better. Now try to get some sleep and not have any more of those nightmares."

Kira couldn't go back to sleep, however, and huddled in Perrin's arms. "I don't know why I'm having these nightmares! And they don't make that much sense. If I were discovered, I'd pack up and leave before I could be betrayed or be forced into being someone's unwilling bed partner. And I don't think the people in my nightmares are actually our friends, but just nameless people who happen to have their faces."

Perrin patted Kira gently on the back. Her nightmares did seem to be a bit unrealistic. Kira was not the type of person to just beg and passively accept being taken advantage of.

She suddenly pulled herself away from Perrin's embrace. "Those are just silly nightmares and I have no intention of having them become true. I'm going back to bed, Perrin."

Two days later, Master Merridan assured her that her friends weren't going to betray her, according to their Bard Masters. Kira suddenly stopped having the nightmares and had ordinary dreams, such as becoming a famous Bard.

When the year was over, Kira and Perrin had mastered guitar and madolin, and Kira lute and Perrin fiddle. They still needed practice to become great, but they could play them fairly well. Master Merridan was very impressed and informed them that their apprenticeships could be among the shortest if they continued working at such a hight level of progress. Kira and Perrin were pleased and they began their second year of apprenticeship. In the meantime, Stephan and Derran completed their apprentice training and became Journeymen. They left the Guild hall to serve out their Journeymen years. Their friends were sad to see them go, but were happy for them.


End file.
